russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #No Such Thing (John Mayer) (original) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on June 3, 2014) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video) #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video) #Bed of Roces (rock) (composed by Rico Blanco) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Growing Up (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) (music video) #You and Me (Firehouse) (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Magkita Na Tayo (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #No Touch (Juan dela Cruz) (composed by MJ Magno) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) Theme song #Smile - Uncle Kracker 'Jenine Desiderio: Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (under IBC Records on March 22, 2014)' #Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Of All the Things (acosutic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Love Is All That Matters (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Hindi Ako (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #A Reason To Believe (original ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Nariyan Pa Rin (original OPM) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want You To Be There (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jamie Rivera) #Ano'ng Pangalan Mo (original acoustic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I'm Sorry (original love song) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Even If It Takes A Lifetime (original ballad) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #You Light Up My Life (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (OPM ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (under IBC Records on March 29, 2014)' #Oh My Gee (Taglish original song) (dance craze tunes and on the music video feature Salvador is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers and intercut with scenes from Janella: A Princess Girl) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Safe in the Arms of Love (covered love song) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Open Arms (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sa Pangarap na Lang (original Tagalog love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (soft rock, soulful ballad and porn groove) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with a pop OPM contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and acoustic guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) #Before I Fall in Love (covered ballad) (ballad, music video is she playing with a laptop) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) #P.S. I Love You (Taglish original song) (catchy original up-tempo feel-good song with the country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Yakap (Charice) (covered acoustic guitar OPM love song, the music video for Salvador was directed by Lyle Sacris) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video, also featuring on-screen parner Jerome Ponce) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Only You (original pop-quiet storm love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #I Love You Girl (Taglish original dance craze obviously primed to be a smash: a teen-po and fizzy disco-pop fodder relying on glossy production) (composed by Andrei Dioniso) (music video, also featuring on-screen parner Kiko Estrada) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on March 30, 2014)' #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #Life Is a Highway (original song) (alternative rock and hard rock) (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #I'll Be Your Friend (original soft rock) (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka (original alternative rock) (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Separate Live (pop rock with Latin pop influences) (composed by MJ Magno) - feat. Janella Salvador #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One You Love (original alternarive rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Khalil Ramos: Imtimate Love (under IBC Records on April 1, 2014)' #Huwag Mong Pipigilin Ang Puso (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Again (original song) (NM feat Mr. E) (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kailan Pa Kaya (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Beautiful (Vic Joseph) (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kung Akin ng Mundo (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Saka Mo Sabihin (original song) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Nasa Iyo Na (original) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Happy Go Lucky (original song) (DDR) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Bakit Nagkagan'to (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #If I Could (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Give Me A Chance (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Leading Girl (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Leading Girl is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. It contains eleven track listing including seven covers and six original composition. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. Since Jodi is the influences of Manila sound, novelty, disco and dance. carrier single Lucky Mom, was released on October 3. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #Leading Girl (original Taglish song) (dance craze) (writen by andrei Dionisio and Jodi Sa. Maria) #Kaba (Tagalog) (covered version) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Have A Good Time (original Taglish song) (dance) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Torete (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Am Sayaw (original song) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (Tagalog song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (novelty dance craze) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #I Swing Mo Ako (Tagalog) (disco craze) (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (dance craze) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'AJ Muhlach: Action Prince (under IBC Records on Setpember 25, 2015)' AJ Muhlach's debut album whose known the honorific title duubbed as the Action Prince is just like their TV series, an action star, Pinoy rock and soft rock collection of tracks composed by nine revivals that were all chosen by Muhlach himself. The carrier single of the album is I Need You Back. Featured in AJ's solo debut album under IBC Records are revivals of Sandali Na Lang, Is It Over, Honey, Find Yourself, Beautiful In My Eyes, Ikaw Lang and Your Body Is a Wonderland. The album also carries the bonus tracks Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada and Tatlong Bente Singko. AJ's first album is now available at all record bars nationwide for only P150. Digital tracks can also be downloaded via Amazon.com, Mymusicstore.com.ph and iTunes. #I Need You Back (composed by Odette Quesada) (music video) #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Ace Libre) #Beautiful In My Eyes (composed by Christian Martinez) #Ikaw Lang (composed by Chad Borja) (music video) #Is It Over (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Your Body Is a Wonderland (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada (composed by Ely Buendia) #Honey (Tito Mina) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Tatlong Bente Singko (composed by Ely Buendia) (music (video) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 30, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Freddie Saturno and Dingdong Avanzado) - Lani Misalucha and Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by Freddie Aguilar) - Marlo Mortel # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Anne Benrardo # What Child Is This (composed by Christian Martinez) - Veejay Aragon # Give Love On Christmas Day (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Jenine Desiderio Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Pasko Nanaman Pare Ko (composed by Ramon Bautista) - Ramon Bautista with Mr. Puppet Ramon (soundtrack album from Sic O'Clock News Naman) # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 20, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 20, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 6 foreign and 7 OPM classics, as well as two original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, One More Try, Music and Me, Hurting Inside and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love and Before I Fall in Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for You'll Always Be My Number One and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #Hurting Inside (originally by Vanna Vanna) (love song with the Latin pop) (written by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) #One More Try (originally by Kuh Ledesma) (love song with the acoustic guitar for folk music and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me (originally by Bellefire) (composed by Ace Libre) #I Never Cry (originally by Alice Cooper) (pop rock-soft rock) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (OPM ballad emotional love song with the folk music for acousic guitar, Latin pop and soft rock) (written by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) #Sayaw na Sayaw (original dance craze) (composed by Melchora Malibog) (music video) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the elements of folk guitar and pop music) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #TIll My Heartaches End (originally by Ella May Sison) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Saving Forever For You (originally by Shanice) (composed by Vehnee Saturno, arranged by Marc Santos and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #You'll Always Be My Number One (originally by Vernie Varga) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Melchora Malibog) #Here I Am Again (originally by Neocolours/Rachelle Ann Go) (love song with the folk music for the acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Points of View (originally by Joey Albert) (emotion love song with the acoustic guitar for acoustic guitar and soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Dance with Me (original dance craze with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (written by Andrei Dionisio) (music video, featuring Jerome Ponce) 'Michelle Vito: Romance Classics (under Ivory Music and Video released on March 20, 2015)' Romance Classics is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress-singer Michelle Vito. The album is composed of covers of Filipino songs and was released on March 20, 2015 exclusively in the Philippines. This is second Original Pilipino Music (OPM) covered album, next to David Archuleta's Forevermore. #Pers Lab (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (composed by Nonoy Tan) #Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #If (Nelson del Castillo) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (composed by Christian Martinez) #T.L Ako Sa'yo (Cinderella) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #I Love You, I Always Will (Jam Morales) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #So Many Quesions (Side A) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Even If (Jam Morales) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Mr. Disco (Manilyn Reynes) (disco craze) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records